


Alive and Well

by Ottermouse



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Kissing, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Harry's back. Eggsy tries not to cry.**spoilers for Golden Circle**





	Alive and Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and unbeta'd, but the scene in the movie made me so emotional that I had to write something for it.

"Eggsy?"

When he saw familiarity return to those eyes, Eggsy's breath caught in his chest.

"Hello, Harry," he said, unable to hold back a smile despite the overwhelming feeling of desperateness and relief. He wrapped his arms around the other man tightly, burying his face in his neck, heels of his feet off the ground so that he could reach the man's height. 

It had worked. It had worked and Harry was back- Harry, was back. The one he knew. The one who bailed him out of jail, the one who opened his home to him, taught him _so much_ . The one who died. Who he watched die. The one he avenged.

The one who was alive, but not as that man, not as the one who'd trained him, who he admired and looked up to and wanted to follow in his footsteps.

If the puppy hadn't triggered his memories... Eggsy wondered what was worse: Harry being dead, or Harry not recognizing him. Both were unpleasant and he tried not to think about it, tried not to cry. Harry was here, and after all that had happened, all the death and destruction, for a moment, everything was alright.

"Eggsy..."

Hearing him say his name again, it broke and mended him at the same time, and he pulled back from the hug, looking up into Harry's face.

"I missed you. I missed you so much, I couldn't lose you again."

The older man hesitated a moment, face painted with sorrow and guilt. "I'm sorry."

Eggsy felt something swell inside of him, like everything he'd held back from Harry since he knew him, everything he wish he'd told him before his death all bundled up in a balloon that was about to pop.

He surged up, curling one arm around Harry's neck, and kissed him. He kissed him hard, like he was about to be taken away from him again. He ran his fingers through his beautifully un-styled hair, other hand clinging to the arm that was holding the puppy. He pulled back for the briefest of breaths before kissing him again. He'd wanted this. Oh god, had he wanted this. Wanted it so badly, but he had hidden that desire away. The desire to be with this man who could be his father, who'd _known_ his father.  Who he wanted to please and touch and arouse.

Eggsy ended the kiss softly, letting his feet fall flat against the cushioned floor. He searched the other man's eye for something, anything.

"Harry, I-"

A finger to his lips put an end to his talking, the man then leaning down and letting the puppy leap out of his arms.

Harry straightened up, looking into his eyes. A hand curled around his cheek and he automatically leaned into it. "Eggsy... are you sure this is what you want?"

The younger man paused, Tilde entering his mind. No, she'd made it clear she didn't want to speak with him, and had basically broke up with him. She didn't matter right now. No, she didn't matter anymore.

"Yes," he breathed, and the moment the word left his mouth Harry kissed him back.

 _Yes._ The two wrapped their arms around each other, lips smacking together, tongues licking and tasting, bodies heating up, and groins tingling.

"Sorry to intrude, but-" Merlin opened the door, freezing in place as he witnessed the men making out with increasing vigor. "Uh, I'll just come back later."


End file.
